Any Way You Want It
by Chowa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : AU : le 2 Janvier 1985; " A la recherche d'un membre de bande. Doit avoir beaucoup de patience." Allen Walker aura besoin de beaucoup plus que de la patience pour survivre dans leur monde de musique et de vie quotidienne. :KandaAllen, LaviAllen
1. Chapter 1

Any Way You Want It

Hey, hey, les gens !

Je suis de retooour ! Et avec une fanfiction magnifique qui plus est !

Il s'agit d'Any Way You Want It, et est écrit pas Kaza et Emigaxx, et voici leur adresse : u/881162/Novelist_Pup ( mais c'est celle de Kaza, en fait).

Bon, AWYWI est une fiction vraiment célèbre chez nous anglophones chéris. Elle a reçut plus de 2000 commentaires, 2 374 pour être plus précise, et, ouais, c'est pas mal ! Donc, mon devoir est, maintenant, de traduire cette fanfiction, et les autres que Kaza a écrite ( peut-être) quand j'en aurai fini avec celle-ci. Je tiens à tout de même préciser que l'histoire est pour l'instant en hiatus, s'arrêtant au 39ème chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D !

_UN_

Le 2 Janvier 1985

_« RECHERCHE – Un membre de groupe. Doit avoir beaucoup de patience. N'importe quel instrument est le bienvenu, mais une synthée est plus désirée. Si vous ne pouvez même pas jouer, alors ne vous embêtez même pas. Venez au 134 rue Westover pour plus de détails. »_

Un adolescent aux cheveux blanc regarda encore une fois à la petite annonce dans le jounal. Puis il regarda encore une fois à la maison à l'apparence trompeuse devant lui. Mais il ne regardait même pas la maison, puisqu'il était à la porte d'entrée, et actuellement regardant un lapin rose accroché comme une couronne de Noël.

Une musique pouvait être entendue de l'intérieur de la maison. Il frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour ?

Personne ne répondit.

Il frappa deux fois plus.

- Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ici ?

Manifestement non, puisque personne ne répondait toujours pas.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils.

- C'est bizarre...j'entend de la musique, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa.

- Le _garage_.

Se dirigeant vers le garage, il plia l'annonce et la mit dans la poche de son jean. L'adolescent frappa légèrement sur la porte du garage, et attendit que quelqu'un ne lui réponde. Il souffla d'ennui alors qu'il se tenait à l'extérieur. Le garçon trouva une poignée en bas de la porte, montrant qu'il devait s'agir d'un genre de porte que l'on soulevait.

Il la tira, soulevant lentement la porte en métal.

- Bonjour ?

Et quelque chose fut balancé à son cou.

- Bon Dieu !

Mais il évita au dernier moment peu importe ce que c'était.

- Qui t'es, _bordel_ ?

Des yeux gris s'ouvrirent pour voir un adolescent grand, sombre, et énervé se tenant debout devant lui, une guitare étrangement formée sur son épaule.

- Hein...?

Des yeux sombres se plissèrent.

- Qui...t'es..._bordel_ ? répéta-t-il lentement, tenant la guitar comme une bate de baseball sur le point de frapper. Et qui, bordel, t'a dit d'ouvrir la porte ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Je–

- Tu vois, Kanda ? Dit une voix, visiblement celle d'une fille. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas un autre membre dans le groupe. Tu n'arrêtes de les effrayer !

L'adolescent, Kanda, siffla.

- S'ils pissent dans leurs pantalons à cause de quelque chose comme ça, alors ils ne méritent pas de nous rejoindre, ricana-t-il au garçon par terre, choqué, et il lui fit le doigt d'honneur, tout en s'enfonçant dans le garage.

L'adolescent par terre cligna des yeux.

Une main pâle lui fut offerte. Il l'attrapa, reconnaissant d'une aide quelconque.

- Je suis désolée, dit une grande fille Asiatique avec un étrange sourire. Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, je le jure !

- Sauf pour la partie où il _l'est_ probablement ? Répliqua le garçon, souriant en retour. Je suis Allen Walker.

- Lenalee Lee. Et il n'est pas toujours si...énervé. Quelques fois, Kanda est juste grognon.

Lenalee rit un peu.

- Il est drôle peu importe la situation de toute façon, alors ne lui prête pas attention. Il est en partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé de la patience dans l'annonce...tu es là pour l'annonce, non ?

- Oh. Oh ! Bien sûr !

Allen tira la petite annonce hors de sa poche.

- J'étais en train de frapper à la porte, mais personne n'a répondu, alors j'ai presque eu ma tête arrachée en ouvrant le garage. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce gars, de toute façon ?

- Son nom est Yuu Kanda, oui, il est Japonais.

Allen ferma sa bouche.

- Il joue de la guitare. Et, comme je l'ai dit avant, il est juste un peu...grognon.

- Il a essayé de me _tuer_.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Lenalee tourna sa tête vers le garage.

- Kanda, étais-tu en train d'essayer de tuer ce gars ?

- Putain, ouais ! Siffla Kanda en retour. Il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir le garage comme ça !

Elle l'ignora.

- Alors...de quoi tu joues ? Demanda la fille, souriante.

Allen tapota son menton.

- Je joue du violon, du piano, du violoncelle, de la flute–

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, petit malin.

Il sourit.

- Je joue du synthétizeur. Est-ce ce que tu voulais entendre ?

Lenalee ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais fut brusquement interrompue.

- Merde ! Jura haut et fort une voix alors que la porte de la maison dans le garage s'ouvrait.

Un grand roux borgne débarqua, plusieurs canettes dans ses bras.

- Lenalee ! J'ai fait tomber une canette de coca ! Tu me pardonnes ?

La brune roula ses yeux.

- Est-ce que la canette est cassée ?

- Heu, non...mais c'est par terre maintenant !

- Alors tu peux simplement la ramasser.

- Bien !

Le roux ramassa la canette et la tendit à Kanda.

- Voilà Yuu, c'est un signe d'amitié.

- Merci, déclara-t-il d'un air indifférant, prenant la canette. Mon signe d'amitié pour toi sera un aimant pied dans ton cul si tu me donnes une canette venant du sol encore une fois.

- Bon, bref.

Le roux se retourna pour donner à Lenalee sa canette et arqua un sourcil au garçon à côté d'elle.

- Qui es-tu ?

- C'est Allen Walker, présenta Lenalee. Il joue de la synthée, et ne s'est pas enfuit en criant quand Kanda l'a attaqué.

_- Fuckin' A*_, dit le gars, impressionné. D'habitude ils s'enfuient en criant comme des filles.

- Allen, c'est Lavi, dit la grande fille, tapotant l'épaule de Lavi. Il joue de la batterie et n'est presque pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air.

- Yo, le salua Lavi, souriant.

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage.

- Merde ! Je ne t'ai pris de soda ! Hey, Yuu, as-tu déjà bu la tienne ?

Et une canette vide le heurta au visage.

- Okay...bon...

Lavi regarda par terre.

- Voilà pour toi.

Et il donna à Allen sa canette de soda.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux.

- Eh bien, merci, dit-il, souriant.

Lavi frotta son menton.

- Pas de problème– Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il, étrangement sérieux.

- Merci ?

- Dit-le encore !

Allen regarda Lenalee, qui soupira.

- Herm, merci ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ta voix, mon gars ? Dit joyeusement Lavi. Ton accent est impressionnant ! D'où tu viens ? De la France ? Allemagne ? Russie ? Bon, pas de Russie, je pense qu'ils sont du genre énervé contre nous.

- Je suis Anglais, répondit Allen avec incertitude.

_- Fuckin' __A_ !

Le roux se rapprocha.

- Dit quelque chose d'Anglais ! Ordonna-t-il. S'il-te-plait ?

- Je ne te suis pas.

- T'sais, comme '_jolly good'_ ou '_chaps_' !

- Heu,_ jolly good chaps _?

Lavi tapa dans ses mains.

- Je l'aime déjà, Lenalee, dit-il, souriant. Il est à fond dedans.

- Bien sûr, siffla Kanda, se dirigeant vers eux. Je parie qu'il ne peut même pas jouer de la synthée, le pédé.

Il y avait quelque chose au fond de l'esprit d'Allen, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'entendre avec ce gars.

- Et je parie que tu ne peux pas jouer de la guitare, salaud, souffla-t-il dans sa barbe.

Kanda le dévisagea.

- Est-ce qu'il vient de dire ce que je pense qu'il a dit ? Demanda-t-il aux membres du groupe. Il vient de dire que je ne peux pas jouer.

- Je ne sais pas, Yuu, dit sarcastiquement Lavi. Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

- Ouais, je vais faire ça bordel.

Kanda s'éloigna pour prendre sa guitare noire et blanche.

- Voyons s'il peut au moins me suivre.

Allen grogna.

- Tu es assez arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, annuyé.

- Avec raison, dit Lenalee, amusée. Il n'est même pas bon.

- Alors il craint ?

- Non, plutôt le contraire–

Un riff de guitar démarra rapidement, et Allen regarda le Japonais. La musique venant de l'ampli battait fort, mais la chanson était accélérée si rapidement que l'adolescent avait du mal à la reconnaître. Les doigts de Kanda étaient presque flous à cause de leur vitesse, et il regarda Allen avec défi.

- Peux-tu deviner quelle chanson c'était ? Demanda-t-il arrogamment. Je ne serais pas étonné si tu ne peux pas. Petit con.

- _Stairway to Heaven_, dit l'adolescent Anglais, un sourcil arqué. Led Zeppelin. Je suis surpris que tu puisses le jouer à cette vitesse. En fait, je suis surpris que _quelqu'un_ puisse jouer à cette vitesse.

- J'te l'avais dit, murmura Lenalee, souriante.

Kanda reposa sa guitare sur son support.

- Maintenant c'est ton tour, grommela-t-il, croisant ses bras.

- Très bien.

Allen fit craquer les os de sa main droite.

- Avez-vous une synthée ?

- Ha ha zut non, dit la fille Asiatique. Mais Komui a un piano dans le salon. Montre-nous ce que tu peux faire avec ça.

Elle l'emmena vers la porte par laquelle Lavi était passé, qui laissait voir une cuisine et un salon semblant extrêmement normal avec un vieux piano classique Stanford poussé sur le côté.

- Ça fera l'affaire, non ?

- Oui, c'est bon, répliqua Allen.

Lavi agita ses sourcils pour Kanda.

- Tu n'es pas excité, mon gars ? Demanda-t-il. Il est, genre, Anglais.

- Wow, dit Kanda avec neutralité. Et Lenalee est Chinoise, et je suis Japonais, et tu est Américain. C'est un putain d'arc-en-ciel raciste. Ferme ta gueule.

- Dur, Yuu, vraiment dur, dit Lavi en bâillant. _C'mon_ _Brit_ ! Bon on y va !

Allen s'assit sur le banc du piano.

Il appuya légèrement sur la clé du C mineur, regardant devant lui.

Kanda grogna.

- J't'ai dis qu'il craignait.

- Tais-toi, le fit taire Lenalee.

Allen joua une seule chanson, fredonnant doucement.

Kanda croisa ses bras.

- _Together in Electric Dreams_, Phil Oakey ? Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon assit au piano hocha la tête, jouant encore.

Lavi se rapprocha de Kanda.

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Quel genre de chanson est-ce ?

- Sortit l'année dernière dans le Royaume-Unis...répliqua Kanda, pensif. Tu ne le saurais pas.

- Eh bien, merci.

Allen arrêta brusquement de jouer.

- Est-ce assez bon pour toi ? Demanda-t-il à Kanda qui le regarda simplement.

- Bref.

Alors ? C'était comment ?

Bon, alors, éclairage sur :

Fuckin' A : il peut être traduit comme "Sensas ! " mais bon, c'est mieux en Anglais.

Jolly good & chaps : - Jolly good veut dire : cool, super...c'est une expression purement Anglaise, comme "chaps" qui renvoie à une personne, généralement un homme.


	2. Chapter 2

DEUX

Kanda retourna vers le garage.

Lavi le suivit, un regard inquiet sur son visage souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

Le Japonais commença à mettre sa guitare dans son étui.

- Il est dix-huit heures, bordel, grommela-t-il. Je rentre à la maison.

Il piétina les marches dans la maison, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le roux continua de le suivre avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui as pas dit à quel point son jeu était génial !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire, parce que ça ne l'était pas. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin, je pars.

Kanda poussa brutalement Lavi, sortant de la maison par la porte principale.

Le roux soupira.

- Il aurait pu sortir par la porte du garage, le salaud.

Il se tourna vers Allen et Lenalee.

- Bon, Brit, tu dois y aller. Moi et Lenalee—

- Lenalee et moi, corrigea Allen, mais plaqua ensuite une main sur sa bouche. Je suis désolé, c'est par habitude.

- C'est ok, tu es Anglais, répliqua Lavi, souriant. Maintenant, comme je le disais, Lenalee et moi devons parler de ça. On gardera contact, pour de vrai. Ne nous appelle pas, on t'appellera, et tout le tintouin.

Le garçon fronça ses sourcils, acquiesçant.

- Allen, pour être honnête…commença Lenalee, avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Tu pourrais être le prochain Elton John, gamin, finit Lavi, donnant un léger coup de poing à l'épaule du garçon. Mais moins « bisexuel ». Garde espoir. On doit simplement convaincre Kanda en premier, alors on pourra démarrer.

Allen secoua sa tête d'ahurissement.

- Je ne connais pas encore ce salaud, mais je sais déjà que ce sera difficile.

- Regarde Lenalee ! Il est déjà l'un de nous !

Le 3 Janvier 1985.

- Allen ! Hey, Allen !

Est-ce que quelqu'un l'appelait ? Pensa le garçon alors qu'il recevait son plateau de repas.

- Allen !

Apparemment quelqu'un l'appelait. Allen se retourna et vit une table pratiquement vide parmi les élèves dans la cafétéria. Une Chinoise à l'air familier était debout, agitant sa main vers lui.

- Allen ! Appela-t-elle bruyamment.

L'adolescent sourit et marcha vers sa table, seulement pour se glacer à la vue de deux hommes également familiers à ses côtés, se prélassant sur le banc de la table.

- Err, commença-t-il, s'asseyant sur le banc avec sa nourriture. Je pensais que vous aviez fini avec l'école.

- Et je pensais que tu avais douze ans, bordel, alors ferme-la, siffla Kanda, ses bras croisés.

Lavi retira lentement une sucette de sa bouche.

- On a dix-huit ans, moi et lui. Terminales, woo ! Acclama-t-il.

- Et toi ? Demanda Allen à Lenalee.

Elle lui sourit avec un petit soupir.

- J'ai seize ans, et je suis en première. Tu dois être en Troisième*.

- Non…j'ai quinze ans. Je suis en seconde.

- Oh, répliqua Lenalee, clignant des yeux. Ça explique pourquoi tu es tellement adorable alors !

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et tira ses joues, faisant rougir le plus jeune.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il n'a pas atteint la puberté, grommela Kanda. Il est plus petit que toi, Lenalee.

- La ferme ! Cingla Allen. Je suis en pleine croissance !

- Est-ce que tu te dis ?

Il regarda à l'énorme quantité de nourriture dans le plateau d'Allen.

- Tu sais que te goinfrer ne va pas t'aider, non ?

- Va te faire ! Je suis seulement en train…d'assurer…mon…poids pour lorsque je serai plus grand.

Kanda ne put rien y faire. Il toussa.

Et il toussa encore un peu plus.

Et se pencha, toussant encore plus.

- Il est en train de mourir ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'il est en train de mourir.

Kanda releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir.

- Oh, merde.

- Il riait. Je pense, expliqua Lenalee, plantant son coude dans l'estomac du Japonais, ce qui le fit se redresser.

Le garçon mâcha quelques frites.

- On aurait dit qu'il était en train de mourir.

- Il ne rit pas souvent.

Lavi grogna.

- Méprise, Lenalady. C'est la première fois qu'il a ri depuis quatre ans. Je suis impressionné par ce gars, man ! Il a fait Kanda rire…ou tousser, mais bref, dit-il, excité. Avec toi, notre bande sera im-fuckin'-parable. Attend, tu as ton propre synthé, non ?

Allen se stoppa dans le dévorement de son burger.

- Bien sûr, replia-t-il. Je ne comptais pas vraiment sur vous pour en avoir une de toute façon. Ils sont vraiment chers.

- J'aime ce gars, Lenalee, murmura bruyamment Lavi, remettant la sucette dans sa bouche. Il me donne envie d'être Anglais, même si je le suis probablement quelque part dans mon arbre généalogique.

- Tu n'es pas Américain ? Demanda Allen.

Le roux rit.

- Américain est pour moi le mot de passe pour « je ne sais pas CE que je suis bordel ». Peu d'Américains le savent, de nos jours.

- Parle pour toi-même, dit Kanda.

- Ferme-la, Yuu, rétorqua Lavi. Tu n'es même pas tellement Américain. T'es, genre, de New-York et Japonais et tout le monde et leurs mères savent que tu viens de New-York et d'un Japonais. Tu ne comptes pas.

L'autre garçon eut un rictus.

- C'est exactement ça bordel.

Maintenant Allen pouvait en quelque sorte noter un certain accent dans le langage de Kanda.

- Vous deux dites souvent des jurons, nota Allen à voix haute.

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent.

- Tu as un putain de problème avec ça ? Demanda Kanda, avec un rictus.

- Non…non.

L'adolescent secoua sa tête.

- Je…faisais juste une remarque.

- Garde tes remarques pour toi, connard, siffla l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

- Crois-moi, je le ferai.

Le son aigu de la sonnerie dut entendu, et le trio se leva pour se diriger vers leur salle de classe.

Allen fronça ses sourcils.

- Hey—

- On t'appellera gamin, ne t'inquiète pas, gronda Lavi avec un sourire. Ce sera ok.

D'une certaine façon, Allen en doutait.

- Yo, Allen ! Appela Lavi, faisant le garçon s'arrêter dans son périple au bus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu prends cette chose ?

Allen regarda Lavi.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre le bus, Lavi, dit-il, ennuyé. Je n'ai pas dix-huit ans et ne peut pas conduire comme toi ou le salaud.

Son ton était toujours légèrement hargneux.

- Gamin, gamin, gamin, châtia Lavi, se dirigeant vers Allen. Je suis là pour te récupérer ! On te transporte pour que l'on puisse récupérer ton synthé et tout ce bordel.

Le garçon le regarda, suspicieux, faisant le plus vieux souffler.

- C'mon Allen…J'ai un bonbon ? Soudoya-t-il.

Allen rit, s'éloignant du bus.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, dit-il, suivant le grand roux.

- Ça t'a fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Lavi.

Ils marchèrent vers le parking des étudiants, le vent hivernal mordant légèrement leurs peaux.

- Hey, tu aimes Duran Duran ? Demanda paresseusement l'adolescent borgne.

- J'ai aimé Hungry like the Wolf. La chanson est entrainante.

- Ah, mais The Reflex est un enfant unique, dit Lavi, se cognant les épaules avec celles du cadet.

- Apparemment, répliqua Allen. Simplement en train d'attendre dans le parc, non ?

- Dieu je t'aime.

Il eut un sourire.

- Et en parlant de parcs, voici notre transport.

Le transport finit par être un van '79 Chevrolet gris, gardé étonnement dans une bonne condition par rapport à son âge et à sa valeur. Kanda était appuyé dessus, les yeux regardant devant lui et bras croisés. Il portait un jeans bleu, des Vans noires et un tee-shirt noir qui le faisait sembler plus âgé, rendant alors Allen jaloux encore une fois.

- Hey, Yuu, je l'ai ! Appela Lavi. Arrête de te fatiguer et fais attention.

Kanda sortit de la transe quelconque dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Ça t'a pris du temps, grommela-t-il, laissant tomber quelque chose par terre, et l'écrasant avec le talon de sa chaussure.

Il jeta un regard noir à Allen.

- Lorsque tu monteras dans ma voiture, ne touche pas à mon bordel, comprit ?

- Comme si tu avais quelque chose que je voudrais toucher, répliqua Allen, ennuyé.

Lavi s'étrangla.

- Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que je t'aime ? Dit-il, ouvrant l'arrière du van. Monte, Brit.

Allen monta rapidement à l'arrière du van, et fut immédiatement frappé par la plus étrange des odeurs.

- Mince…, grommela-t-il, couvrant son nez. C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Qu'est-ce t'a dit ? Demanda Lavi quand il fut assis sur le siège avant. Tu as demandé où est Lenalee ? Elle est rentrée chez elle, pour regarder un truc.

- Non en fait j'ai demandé–

- Fermez vos gueules, vous deux, dit Kanda dès qu'il rentra dans la voiture. Je vais conduire.

Avant que l'adolescent ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche pour rétorquer, le véhicule partit du parking dans un crissement.

- Si jamais je vais à Disneyland, ÇA serait comme ça ! Cria Lavi à Allen par-dessus les crissements de pneu et les lourds jurons de Kanda.

- Je…je pense que je suis malade–

- C'est ok ! Simplement…ne vomit pas, parce qu'il va vraiment te tuer !

- Merde, ta maison est féroce…, souffla Lavi en admiration.

- C'est juste une maison, répliqua Allen, regardant pour quelque chose qui pourrait être si spécial dans l'endroit où il vivait.

- C'est une maison triangulaire, mon gars. Elle déchire à elle toute seule !

Kanda grogna d'ennuie.

- Va-t-on rester debout là ou on va prendre la saloperie du gamin ? Demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Allen le retint, l'arrêtant.

- J'ai un chien, expliqua-t-il. Un chien qui n'est pas dérangé quand il en vient d'attaquer des intrus.

Il ouvrit la porte lui-même, Kanda se tenant derrière avec circonspection.

- Timcanpy ! Vient ici, mon chien !

Un petit chien, jaune, avec des oreilles larges bondit sur Allen de la cour, sa queue bouclée remuant. Ses pattes étaient blanches et une marque blanche en forme de croix était sur son visage. Le chien arrivait à peine aux mollets d'Allen, ce qui fit Kanda ricaner.

- Woof !

Et il avait les dents les plus pointues, à l'air les plus vicieuses que les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais vu sur un chien. Jamais.

- Salut mon beau, roucoula le pale garçon, se penchant pour le récupérer. Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

Timcanpy lécha son visage, la queue remuant toujours.

- Je le prendrai comme un oui.

Il tourna le chien vers les deux autres.

- Ce sont Lavi et Kanda, des amis. Je doute qu'ils n'essayent et ne m'agressent, mon beau.

Le chien fourra son nez dans sa clavicule, lui donnant un coup de patte. Allen sourit.

- Ne mord pas, ok ?

- Arf, aboya doucement Timcanpy quand Allen le reposa par terre.

Le petit chien trotta vers Lavi et Kanda, qui étaient tous les deux encore choqués à la vue des dents du chien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le chien ? Le salua le roux, et puis il rit un peu. Jamais pensé que je dirais ça à un vrai chien.

Il se pencha, le poing levé.

- Peux-tu me faire une faveur ? Demanda-t-il lentement, puisque le chien était apparemment assez malin.

Timcanpy le regarda.

- Woof.

Il donna un coup de patte au poing de Lavi.

- Super, dit l'adolescent, souriant. Ton chien fait ça mon gars ! Fuckin' A !

Kanda regarda le chien, qui le regarda en retour.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

Et Timcanpy le mordit.

- Ton chien a mordu ma putain de jambe ! Siffla Kanda, montant lentement les escaliers.

- Je sais, répliqua Allen, tentant de ne pas sourire. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un très méchant chien pour l'avoir fait.

- Et ensuite tu lui as donné un putain de Scooby Snack !

- Non…c'était une gâterie en signe de désapprobation.

Les trois s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre avec une terrifiante porte blanche.

- Je dois simplement prendre les clefs du garage ici.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Les deux autres restèrent debout là.

- Sainte merde, dit Lavi, clignant des yeux. Ta chambre est…heu…

- Flippante merde ? Demanda Kanda, regardant autour. Qu'est-ce que tu es, Gothique ? Est-ce que c'est une massue ? Est-ce que tu attends que les Romains attaquent ou une merde de ce genre ?

- Non, oui, et non, répondit Allen, passant au crible une boite. J'aime collectionner tout ce qui est relaté aux Dark Ages*.

- On aurait dit que tu as dévalisé un magasin d'Halloween.

- Allons prendre mon synthétiseur, hm ?

Lavi souffla lorsqu'il poussa le support du clavier à l'arrière du van, à côté de l'ampli et du support.

- Ton synthé déchire, Brit, dit-il à Allen, en admirant l'instrument électronique.

Allen sourit.

- Merci.

- Je pense que l'on va faire une musique magnifique ensemble, dit Lavi avec un sourire. On va faire bouger cette ville, Allen !

- Je suppose… ?

Kanda sortit de la maison, fermant la porte à clef.

- J'ai appelé Lenalee et elle a dit qu'elle a trouvé ton cahier, Cyclope, dit-il dès qu'il les eut rejoints. On peut commencer à jouer dès qu'on y est. Et toi, gamin, tu ne vas pas jouer avec nous.

Le plus jeune adolescent acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu es un putain de bleu, c'est pour ça.

Kanda monta sur le siège avant, claquant la porte.

- Je suis certain qu'il voulait le dire comme : « Parce que je veux que tu saches comment nous jouons efficacement et ne foutons pas tout en l'air pour que je puisse en fait avoir une raison pour te détester », expliqua Lavi en fermant une des portes arrières. Grimpe, Brit, on doit y aller.

Allen acquiesça, montant, s'asseyant près du siège de Kanda. Lavi ferma la porte et courut s'assoir sur le siège passager lorsque Kanda mit le contact.

- Allez, Yuu ! S'exclama-t-il quand il grimpa dans le van. Allons secouer ce monde !

Kanda roula ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises.

Et le van poussa un crissement en descendant la rue.

Voilààààà ! Le chap' ! N'oubliez pas que c'est une TRADUCTION !


	3. The Reflex

Three !

- Toi, assieds-toi là.

Kanda pointa un vieux canapé gris près d'un des murs du garage.

Allen cligna des yeux.

- Mais…je ne veux pas, dit-il en grinçant des dents. Il semble…insalubre.

Il voulait vraiment dire qu'il pensait que ça avait des puces, mais il avait le pressentiment que Kanda ne réagirait pas bien à ça.

- Est-ce que tu critiques mon canapé, gamin ? Demanda lentement le plus âgé. Parce que si c'est le cas—

- Des fois, je pense que tu cherches des raisons pour lancer un coup de poing à quelqu'un, Kanda, dit Lenalee, poussant un cahier rouge dans les bras de Lavi qui étaient sur sa batterie.

- Voilà tes paroles, Lavi. Maintiens-toi à eux, s'il-te-plait.

- Génial, dit le roux, feuilletant les pages. Quelle chanson vas-tu mutiler aujourd'hui ?

- Ha ha, se moqua Lenalee.

Elle fit ses longs cheveux noirs passer sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais savoir, que ça serait bien pour nous de commencer avec cette chanson sans nom à la quinzième page. Tu sais de quoi je parle, non ?

- Hmm…ouais.

Lavi ferma le livre.

- Je ne sais pas pour celle-là…elle me fait un peu flipper.

Il envoya le livre sur le sofa près d'Allen, qui était seulement assis là en dernier ressort.

- Surveille le pour moi, veux-tu ? Merci Brit !

Lenalee fronça ses sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça te fait flipper ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu l'as écrite !

- Est-ce supposé me faire moins flipper ?

L'adolescent borgne commença à taper sur la caisse claire avec du rythme.

- Bref, t'es le patron, Miss Lenalady. Je subis ton féminisme et tout ce bordel.

- Super. Kanda !

- Quoi ? Siffla-t-il, réglant avec agacement sa guitare.

- Tu sais de quelle chanson nous parlons, non ?

L'adolescent Japonais la regarda.

- Celle qui sonne flippante, duh.

Il positionna la guitare dans ses bras.

- On peut commencer maintenant ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas votre propre talent, les gars, les réprimanda doucement Lenalee.

Allen leva sa main.

- Excuse-moi, Lenalee ? Appela-t-il doucement.

La Chinoise se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, mon mignon ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?

- Idiot, murmura Kanda dans sa barbe.

Lenalee lui jeta un sal regard.

- Je chante, bien sûr ! Dit-elle, souriante. Je le fais bien mieux que ces deux bananes.

- Hey, geignit Lavi. Je peux chanter…si je suis saoul.

- Je pense que c'est le contraire, Cyclope, rétorqua son ami. La dernière fois que tu as chanté quand tu étais ivre j'ai presque chié aux toilettes. C'était tellement merdique.

- Je parie que tu chantes des chansons vodou Japonaises bizarres pendant que tu te douches.

- Et je les chante sur toi, priant mon dieu Japonais pour ta mort Japonaise. Au Japon.

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux accorda sa guitare avec menace.

La grosse caisse commença à se faire entendre avec régularité.

- Je t'encule, répliqua joyeusement Lavi.

Les doigts de Kanda commencèrent à bouger, commençant à jouer sans l'ampli.

- Jamais dans cette putain de vie, Cyclope.

Lenalee soupira pour Allen, qui regardait les deux avec confusion.

- Ils se connaissant depuis très longtemps, dit-elle. Ils agissent toujours comme ça.

Le garçon sourit.

- C'est une belle amitié à voir, si j'étais totalement honnête.

Il ramassa le carnet rouge de Lavi.

- Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton entrainement.

La fille secoua sa tête et se planta au milieu de Lavi et de Kanda.

- Prête ? Demanda Kanda.

Elle inspira lentement.

- Its dark and cold inside, I'm sitting all alone—

One step at a time and you're getting closer.

You know I'm hard to find... but even then you'll try,

To take a empty path into the night..., chanta-t-elle doucement.

Lavi ne rata pas un battement puisqu'il commença à taper la tom basse avec sa baguette droite, la gauche battant contre le tom droit. Les doigts de Kanda s'enroulèrent autour des fils tendus de sa guitare, et les notes se mêlèrent langoureusement avec un battement de tambour, créant un son aussi calme qu'opportun.

Allen cligna des yeux.

- Joli…, fredonna-t-il, impressionné.

- The door is wide open…, continua Lenalee, sa voix subtilement rêche cependant d'un soprano charmant faisant echo dans la pièce fermée.

"Is anybody there ?"

You know there's no room in my heart

I don't know why...but it's hard to breathe

You know there's no room in my heart.

Son ton s'éleva afin de ne pas être dépassée par l'augmentation soudaine du volume des instruments.

- No one's been here before, it's only me and you—

You're the first to see the light from my door—

Don't come closer now, I'll only disagree.

I've got tears that I don't want you to see...

Les baguettes dans les mains de Lavi accélérèrent pour pousser l'accent sur le rythme.

- I can't feel it... I can't feel it—

I can't feel you there, I'm reaching out for your touch—

Lenalee arrêta de chanter, un regard confus sur son visage.

- Okay, peut-être que c'est un peu flippant, dit-elle.

Lavi cessa de jouer.

- J'te l'ai dit, bailla-t-il. Mais tu l'as fait sembler super, alors je laisse tomber.

Lenalee se tourna vers Allen.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? S'enquit-elle.

- C'était super ! S'exclama Allen, souriant d'excitation. Je veux dire, c'était un régal de simplement jeter un coup d'œil à la passion qui fait votre musique !

- Je vais tellement avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire Anglais pour ce gars, murmura Lavi.

Kanda grogna.

- Alors tu admets que l'on a pas besoin de toi, non ? Demanda-t-il, jetant un sal regard.

- Bien, j'ai dit que vous étiez passionné, mais même la plus parfaite des chansons peut être meilleure.

Allen se leva, s'étirant.

- Lavi, penses-tu que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à prendre mon synthé ?

- Tout pour l'Anglais ! Dit joyeusement le roux, se levant derrière sa batterie. Yuu, les clés de ton van, s'il-te-plait !

Un éclat d'argent et de nombreuses autres couleurs furent jetés à lui, et Lavi l'attrapa immédiatement.

- Merci !

Allen ouvrit le garage avec un craquement, et ils se dirigèrent vers le van de Kanda.

Le garçon regarda les divers porte-clefs à l'anneau de clés que Lavi passait au crible.

- Je ne le pensais pas du genre à collecter les porte-clefs, commenta-t-il.

Lavi éclata de rire.

- Il n'en collectionne pas. Je les accroche dès que j'en ai la chance, vu que c'est marrant de voir le visage énervé de Yuu tourné vers moi.

Il jura car il perdit la bonne clé, le faisant la rechercher encore une fois dans le porte-clés.

- Est-ce une feuille d'érable ? Demanda Allen, pointant du doigt une feuille verte avec plusieurs points.

La question fit le roux s'arrêter dans ses recherches pour la clef de la voiture.

Lavi le regarda avec son seul œil visible.

- Tu…tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça ressemble à une feuille verte d'érable. Ai-je tort ?

- Tu ne te fiches pas de moi.

Lavi toussa dans son poing.

- Je vais, hum, je reviens. Je dois…ne pas me moquer de toi.

Il courut vers l'intérieur du garage, et se jeta tête la première sur le sofa, le corps courbé à cause de son rire.

Allen arqua un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Kanda sortit du garage, ses clefs en main.

- Ton ignorance, abruti, grommela Kanda.

Allen souffla.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis tellement ignorant. J'ai simplement posé une question, et je n'ai même pas reçu une réponse. Alors…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Marijuana, gamin, répondit Kanda, ouvrant l'arrière.

- .

Le garçon cligna des yeux.

- Wow, maintenant je ressens le besoin de me moquer de moi-même.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, parce que Lavi s'en charge déjà. Maintenant, attrape le support de ton synthé. Je prends le synthé.

- Pourquoi as-tu de la Marijuana à ton porte-clefs de toute façon ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, bordel. Prend ce foutu support, gamin !

Allen roula ses yeux.

- Merci pour rien, grommela-t-il en attrapant le support.

Ils retournèrent vers le garage, où Allen fut le premier pour qu'il puisse installer le support.

- Oh non, dit Lenalee avec amusement. Tu devrais de mettre plus vers la droite. Tu as besoin d'une prise, non ?

Sauf que, plus sur la droite était là où Kanda se tenait avec sa guitare, puisque l'ampli avait besoin d'électricité lui aussi.

- Err, okay.

Il installa le support un peu derrière celui de la guitare. Il s'éloigna pour laisser Kanda mettre le synthétiseur sur le support.

- Merci.

- Ta gueule, siffla Kanda.

Allen ouvrit sa bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose de condescendant, mais la porte de la maison dans le garage s'ouvrit brusquement, un grand Asiatique débarqua dans la pièce.

- Oh Lenalee, j'ai entendu ton chant merveilleux durant tout mon trajet depuis mon travail ! S'exclama-t-il, enlaçant passionnément la Chinoise. Si seulement je pouvais faire totalement confiance au fait que tu sois dans une congrégation musicale avec deux hommes… !

- Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance, Komui ? Demanda Lenalee, agacée.

Komui haleta, remontant ses lunettes.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua-t-il. Je dis juste que je ne fais pas confiance ces deux-là, avec les pénis.

- Woah, trop d'info ! Cria Lavi, couvrant ses oreilles alors qu'il avait toujours son visage dans le sofa.

Kanda roula ses yeux.

- La ferme, abruti, dit-il.

- Tu vois ? S'enquit Komui. Particulièrement Kanda ! Qui sait ce qu'il ferait s'il était seul avec toi, Lenalee !

- Je doute sévèrement qu'il soit si imprévisible, dit Allen, souriant.

L'adolescent Japonais dirigea ses yeux plissés vers lui.

- Ta gueule ! Siffla-t-il.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- J'adore les Anglais, cria Lavi, sa voix légèrement étouffée.

Komui cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, commenta-t-il.

- Sans blague, Sherlock, murmura Kanda. Prend une minute, et asseye encore.

- Arrête d'être un tel salaud. Allen, voici Komui, mon frère. Il travaille dans la robotique, présenta Lenalee. Et Komui, voici Allen Walker. Il est intéressé par le rôle de jouer du synthétiseur dans notre bande.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Lee, dit Allen avec charme, lui proposant sa main.

Komui sourit.

- Non, le plaisir est mien.

Le Chinois plissa ses yeux.

- Tu dois être le fils de Marian.

- Quoi ? Non ! Hurla Allen, retirant sa main. Je préfèrerais jouer en plein trafique qu'être son fils ! Je suis son neveux. Je vis avec lui jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômé…ensuite je pars. Merci Seigneur !

Il prit une inspiration tout en frémissant.

- Comment connaissez-vous Cross ? Je vous en conjure, ne me dites pas qu'il vous doit de l'argent.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas le connaitre ? Demanda l'homme, amusé. Nous sommes allés dans la même école à Londres, et il est très respecté dans le domaine de la science aéronautique.

- C'est assez amusant, puisque je viens tout juste de penser qu'il était un coureur de jupon fainéant, murmura Allen avec dédain.

- Lenalee ne m'a jamais dit que tu allais dans son école…et Marian ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vivait en Virginie…je me sens vraiment sur la touche, soupira Komui, croisant ses bras.

- Oh, je suis en Seconde, et nous nous connaissons depuis peu.

- Par depuis peu, il veut dire hier, intervint Lenalee. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le rater. Des cheveux blancs !

- Et Cross…n'est pas ici. Il ne le sera pas avant un très, très long moment.

Allen jeta un regard noir au sol.

- J'ai été abandonné.

- Quel malheur. Bien, bonne chance avec ça et tu pourrais avoir un cookie, dit joyeusement Komui.

Lavi releva la tête.

- Mais—mais—

- Lavi, tu n'auras jamais un autre cookie après ce que tu as fait à ma dernière fournée.

- J'étais simplement en train d'aider ! Relax, mec ! Geignit le roux. Je partagerais mes cookies avec toi !

- Sauf que, Lavi, je ne cache pas le pot dans la pâte.

Komui se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, ses cheveux donnant un petit coup derrière lui.

- J'essayant simplement de répandre la joie de Noël ! Hurla Lavi à Komui.

- Tu as mis de la marijuana dans la pâte de ses cookies ? S'enquit Allen, choqué. A Noël ?

L'adolescent roux sourit timidement.

- Ça aurait pu fonctionner, s'il n'était pas si observateur, putain.

Lenalee le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

- Il est supposé être observateur, il est un scientifique !

- Pour des robots ! Qu'est-ce que tu dois observer sur des robots ?

- …tait-toi, Lavi.

Kanda ignorait les deux avec passion, et alors il remarqua le sourire d'Allen, qui était couvert par ses gants.

- Pour qu'elle putain de raison tu portes des gants ? Demanda-t-il, ennuyé. Il ne fait pas si froid.

Allen le regarda.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un porte-clefs de Marijuana à ton anneau ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Pas cette connerie encore…

- Tu peux me poser des questions personnelles mais je ne peux rien demander sur un fichu porte-clefs ? Dit Allen avec une moue, insulté. Très juste, espèce de con.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Un con !

Lavi planta une sucette dans sa bouche.

- Pas juste ! S'exclama-t-il. Yuu a déjà de l'avance !

Lenalee s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il a le charme d'un pitbull sur les nerfs, répliqua-t-elle.

La fille soupira quand Kanda se leva de toute sa hauteur contre Allen, qui cria d'indignation.

- C'est toujours tout une course avec lui.

- Ne le dit pas de cette façon, Lenalady ! Geignit le roux. Parce qu'on dirait que je ne vais jamais gagner !


	4. Sous pression

QUATRE !

— Alors comment s'appelle la bande ? Demanda Allen durant le déjeuner. L'annonce ne disait rien à propos du nom ou d'un genre particulier de musique.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas posé cette question plus tôt, gamin ? Grommela Kanda, regardant tout sauf Allen. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de manger comme un goinfre ! Tu me donnes envie de dégueuler !

Le garçon arrêta de manger.

— Mais…je ne mange pas comme un goinfre, répliqua-t-il avec un carton de lait en main.

Lavi, qui était assis près de lui simplement pour la nourriture, acquiesça.

— Je l'aide à manger, dit-il. Alors ce serait, genre, j'sais pas, que nous mangeons comme des goinfres.

— Exactement.

Allen finit sa troisième part de pizza.

Lavi mangea la moitié de ses frites, et les deux autres à la table les regardaient avec horreur.

— Quel est le genre ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut tamponné ses lèvres avec une serviette.

Lenalee secoua sa tête.

— Ah, oui, ça.

Elle regarda les membres de son groupe.

— Je pense que nous pouvons être considérés dans le genre « New Wave »—

— Jamais, bordel, interrompit Kanda. Je ne mettrai aucun gel ou une merde du genre comme ces Flock of Seagulls dans mes cheveux.

— Moi aussi, pépia Lavi, tirant une mèches de ses épais cheveux roux. Je suis sexy sans rien.

— J'ai mis assez de choses dans mes cheveux pour toute une vie, mais Kanda peut faire en sorte à ce que le maquillage blitz lui ailles parfaitement, dit Allen, souriant au regard noir du Japonais. Un peu de rouge-à-lèvre ici, du blush ici et là…oh oui, je pense vraiment que ça peut fonctionner.

La chinoise se pencha par-dessus la table, et donna un petit coup sur le front d'Allen, caressant ses cheveux quand il la regarda avec un visage triste.

— N'encourage pas Kanda, réprimanda-t-elle. Tu vas te faire botter les fesses. Les gars, New Wave n'est pas simplement des cheveux avec du gel, du maquillage ou de beaux garçons…bien que si c'était le cas, nous serions vraiment riches.

Lavi leva sa main, plusieurs frites entre ses dents.

— Mais tu n'es pas un garçon…tu es simplement jolie. Tu tuerais toute l'image.

— La ferme, Lavi. Comme je le disais, le New Wave c'est tellement plus que Duran Duran ou A Flock of Seagulls…c'est la musique, les gars, la musique.

— Tu tuerais toujours l'image, Lenalady. On devrait te faire remplacer par un gars…genre, j'sais pas, ton frère.

Allen plaqua sa main gantée sur la bouche de son ainé.

— N'en dit pas plus ! Siffla-t-il. Son frère pourrait découvrir où je vis…et me surveiller pour Cross ou un truc du genre. Et je déteste Cross assez sans avoir besoin des personnes qui le cherchent !

Lavi ouvrit sa bouche pour lécher la main du garçon, mais ça n'avait que le gout du cuir. Il enleva la main d'Allen de son visage et fit une blague.

— Pourquoi tu portes de foutus gants, Brit ? demanda-t-il. Pendant que tu manges, aussi ? c'est assez ridicule, mon gars !

— Euh—

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, murmura Kanda.

Allen lui jeta un regard noir.

— Le porte-clés de marijuana, Kanda ! Coupa-t-il, attirant l'attention de plusieurs autres élèves avec le mot « marijuana ».

Kanda les regarda.

— Nous sommes dans une foutue cafétéria d'une école publique ! grogna le brun. Arrête d'essayer de ramener ce foutu porte-clés sur le tapis !

Les gens commencèrent à les regarder.

— Y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? Siffla-t-il à ces gens, qui regardèrent ailleurs immédiatement.

L'adolescent pointa Kanda du doigt, accusateur.

— Tu m'expliques le porte-clés, et je te dirai pour le gant ! dit-il.

Lavi arracha le gant de sa main droite.

— Bravo, Lavi, dit Lenalee, secouant sa tête.

Allen sursauta.

— Hey !

Il s'agrippa à Lavi, essayant d'atteindre son gant.

— Rend le moi !

L'adolescent borgne était confus.

— Il n'y a rien de bizarre avec ta main, réfléchit-il, parlant à voix haute, tenant toujours le gant en otage. C'est normal, joli, et ce genre de connerie. Je m'attendais à une mutation alienne ou un truc du genre.

— Ben maintenant que tu sais, rend-moi mon gant !

Allen essaya de l'attraper avec son autre main gantée.

Kanda eut un petit sourire narquois.

— Attrape ce gant, Cyclope, dit-il rapidement.

Lavi s'exécuta, enlevant le gant à une vitesse que personne ne le soupçonnait d'avoir.

Allen arrêta immédiatement d'essayer d'atteindre ses gants, choisissant à la place de s'assoir sur sa chaise et de cacher ses mains sous la table.

— Regarde ce que tu as fait ! siffla-t-il à Lavi, qui regardait sous la table.

Kanda fit de même et Allen jeta un regard paniqué à Lenalee, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un sourire, avant de regarder elle aussi sous la table.

— Putain—

— Sainte merde ! s'exclama Lavi, cognant sa tête sur le dessous de la table. Aw ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

Allen pâlit.

- C'est à cause d'un accident, j'avais onze ans et…, commença-t-il à bégayer.

- C'est trop cool ! dit joyeusement le roux.

Les deux autres et Lavi regardèrent sa main gauche qui était d'un rouge sombre, ridée, et dont les ongles étaient d'un noir morbide.

- Je peux la toucher ? S'il-te-plait ?

- Quoi ? Demanda stupidement Allen.

- Je peux la toucher ? ça semble trop top !

- Euh, oui.

Lavi fit courir ses doigts sur la main, toujours sous la table.

- Punaise, c'est tout doux et tout. Hey, Yuu, touche-la !

- Non.

- Et toi Lenalee ?

- Oui !

Elle passa elle aussi sous la table, tendant sa main pour toucher celle d'Allen.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment doux. Est-ce que tu l'adoucis avec du Johnson ou un truc du genre ?

Allen ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais une voix particulièrement plus prétentieuse le coupa.

- Je n'apprécie pas la façon dont vous interrompez le déjeuner des autre élèves, dit un grand homme blond avec une étrange coupe au bol et une queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus plissés.

Il y avait deux points sur son front.

- S'il-vous-plait, sortez de là.

Lavi glissa les gants dans les mains d'Allen avant de retourner sur sa chaise, souriant à l'homme.

- Ça va Deux Points ? Salua-t-il.

L'homme rougit.

- C'est Vice Principal pour vous, Lavi. Continuez avec ces perturbations et j'appellerai certainement votre grand-père aujourd'hui, menaça-t-il avec calme.

- M-mais…c'est vendredi, Deux Points ! geignit Lavi. C'est bidon !

- C'est votre attitude qui est…bidon, jeune homme. Lenalee, vous causez également des problèmes, et malgré mon aversion pour votre frère, je serai forcé de l'appeler si vous continuez. Yuu, j'ai reçu plusieurs plaintes de menaces venant de vous, et ne me regardez pas ainsi, car je ne suis pas celui qui menace les professeurs. Tiedoll en entendra parler, Yuu. Et, Allen.

Link regard le garçon qui ajustait ses gants.

- Suis-moi, veux-tu ?

Il se tourna et commença à marcher sans le jeune homme.

- Oh, bien sûr, dit-il.

Il poussa son plateau vers Lavi qui faisait des grimaces dans le dos de Link.

- Tu peux prendre mon repas.

- Merci, Brit.

Le roux regarda Allen avec une expression faussement triste.

- Vas-tu nous abandonner maintenant ? Abandonner…la bande ?

- J'en doute fortement. M Link est un des collègues de mon oncle, alors surement veut-il simplement discuter avec moi de quelque chose concernant Cross.

- Rien n'est jamais aussi simple avec M Link, dit Lenalee d'une voix mélodieuse.

Allen sourit simplement, s'éloignant de la table pour rejoindre le vice principal.

Les choses n'étaient vraiment pas aussi simples avec M Link.

- Allen, je te cherche dans cette école depuis un moment.

Link commença à marcher avec le garçon à travers les couloirs de l'Hampton High School.

- Je te considère comme mon propre fils—je suis désolé, attend – vous deux ! On ne traine pas dans les couloirs durant le déjeuner ! Maintenant, comme je disais. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Allen. Beaucoup.

Allen cligna des yeux.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous—

Il s'arrêta là, nerveux.

- M'intéresse à toi ? finit-il. Non. Je m'intéresse seulement à ce qui est le mieux pour toi, et je crois que cette soudaine association avec ces trois-là n'est pas le mieux. Maintenant dit-moi – attend, je suis désolé – toi, avec la chapeau ! pas de ça pendant les heures de cours ! et enlève ce fichu sticker de ton casier !

Il toussa dans son poing.

- Maintenant dis-moi, quand t'es-tu associé à ces trois-la ?

- Il y a quelques jours. Il se trouve que nous avons des points en communs, et ils sont des personnes bien…excepté Kanda. Il n'est absolument pas bon.

- Yuu ne sera jamais très gentil. Il est en Terminale et menace encore les professeurs, frémit Link. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce garçon. Merci Seigneur c'est ma dernière année avec lui. Mais, Allen, il y a tellement de personnes dans ce lycée avec lesquelles tu peux avoir ces mêmes points communs.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont trois idiots, du genre à échouer dans chaque classe ? demanda l'adolescent, un sourcil arqué.

- Eh bien, non—

- Alors je ne vois vraiment aucun problème. J'apprécie votre attention et je vous considère comme mon oncle qui n'est pas un arsouille, mais…j'ai quinze ans, Link. Je peux me protéger contre quelques grandes brutes.

Allen tapota Link sur l'épaule avant de dépasser l'homme pour rejoindre la cafétéria.

Le blond secoua sa tête.

- Là n'est pas le point, Allen.

Il soupira devant les futurs problèmes dans sa vie.

- Tu nous as choisis par-dessus ton oncle-qui-n'est-pas-un-arsouille ? demanda Lavi, les yeux écarquillés. C'est quoi un arsouille ?

- Une personne méprisable. Aussi connu sous le nom de Kanda et Cross, répliqua Allen, magouillant avec les touches de son piano.

Kanda lui leva son majeur, et retourna gratter une chanson sur sa guitare.

- Donc, as-tu décidé quel genre de bande nous sommes, Lenalee ?

- New Wave, répondit la brune, occupée à couper du papier dans le fond. Vu que tu es avec ton synthé, on ne peut pas être dans le genre rock ou heavy metal.

- On a jamais été du genre heavy metal, siffla Kanda. Je déteste ce truc, tu ne peux pas aller aussi loin, et Mugen ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement.

- Qui est Mugen ? Demanda Allen.

- Sa guitare, dit Lavi. Il la préfère à moi, je le jure.

- Je préfère mon tapis à toi, souffla l'autre.

- Dur, Yuu. Vraiment dur.

L'adolescent ricana.

- Il a nommé sa guitare ? taquina-t-il. C'est tellement cliché !

Kanda frémit.

- Ne soit pas jaloux parce que j'ai donné à ma guitare un nom plus original que ton prénom, rétorqua-t-il. Tu aurais dû être appelé couchette ou pousse de soja ou une connerie du genre.

- Quel est le rapport entre une pousse de soja et moi ?!

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Oh ! va te faire foutre !

- Les gars ! hurla Lenalee par-dessus leur dispute.

Elle leva un chapeau haut-de-forme, souriante.

- Vu que notre bande est maintenant complète, il est temps de choisir son nom.

- Ooh, ooh, s'exclama Lavi, agitant sa baguette dans l'air. Lavi et les Losers !

- Non, couillon, répliqua aknda.

- Tellement Lavi ?

- Non, dit Allen, souriant faiblement.

- Lavi est dans la Boite ?

- Non !

Lenalee roula ses yeux. Nous mettrons un nom au hasard dans ce chapeau.

- J'ai mis au moins vingt différents noms, donc ne soyez pas lourds si c'est mauvais.

- Est-ce que l'on choisit un séparément ?demanda Allen, essayant de regarder dans le chapeau.

- Oui, et on choisira le meilleur nom des quatre venant du chapeau.

Elle mit le chapeau sur le synthétiseur d'Allen.

- Tout le monde en prend un.

Les quatre mirent leurs mains dans le petit chapeau.

- Ne touche pas ma main, salaud !

- Arrête de toucher la mienne, enfoiré ! tes gants sont flippants !

- Lavi, remet ces papiers dans ce fichu chapeau !

- Allez Lena ! Comment m'as-tu attrapé ?

Après la brève bagarre, ils ouvrirent leurs papiers.

- J'ai eu « Black Boots », dit Lenalee, levant son papier.

Lavi sourit.

- « Extend ! » sonne vraiment super, dit-il.

- Kogarasumaru…ou peut-être que c'est Kat, je ne sais pas, dit Kanda avec lenteur, plissant les yeux. Tu écris comme un gosse de cinq ans qui se dope.

- La ferme ! et toi Allen ?

- « Black Order » ? Dit le plus jeune membre. Je pense que ça sonne vraiment bien.

- Je suis maintenant un croyant chez les Anglais, alors je suis d'accord avec Allen, dit Lavi, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Allen.

- C'est un bon nom…réfléchit Lenalee, souriante.

Elle regarda Kanda, qui lui rendit son regard.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Black Order » ?

Kanda soupira.

- Bref, grommela-t-il.

- Alors on le tient ! dit Lenalee, souriant joyeusement. Nous sommes maintenant le « Black Order » !

- On devrait célébrer ça avec les cookies de ton frère ! s'exclama Lavi, se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison.

- Je ne pense pas, Cyclope.

- Merde.


End file.
